


Magical Analysis? Y’all need Love Analysis

by Eoboleeee



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Might fuck around and make this a whole story, PSPSPSPSPSPPS セベエー, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eoboleeee/pseuds/Eoboleeee
Summary: The first years notice something odd about Sebek and Ace, and from there things continue to escalate at a slow but steady rate. Somehow, all of them are oblivious to romantic feelings in the air.KWKAKW I’M POSTING THIS EARLY BC REASONS UHM IT’S AN INCOMPLETE CHAPTER 😍😍😍😍
Relationships: Sebek Zigvolt/Ace Trappola
Kudos: 1





	Magical Analysis? Y’all need Love Analysis

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gamers😼😼😼😼, a little bit about me: I’m a hardcore Ace stan, せベエー is cute asf, I used 1.8k gems and a ten-key to get ace’s bday card🙄🙄🙄🙄and I love ace did i mention i love ace trappola

The assembly hall was dark. That’s all that could pass anyone’s minds as they huddled close together, lined up at the random with only a couple of inches between each other. Each and every one of them wore identical intricate robes. Long black cloth cascaded down to almost touch the ground, covering crisp black slacks. A purple sash tied around the waist held the robe in place, a top of an ebony button up that met the neck with a detailed golden pattering glittering across the chest. Hoods shielded a good portion of their heads, leaving their faces to be seen. Long sleeves were tugged and fiddled with as each boy nervously fidgeted in their spots, anxiously awaiting to be sorted into a dorm or eager to have the ceremony be done with. One boy in particular shifted just a little bit too much in their place for it to be passed off as a simple case of jitters. His hands fluttered to as many places as they could, tucking locks of reddish-orange hair behind his ears, scratching at his nose, pressing down any sized wrinkle on his slacks, constantly shifting from his weight from his left foot to his right, squinting to see other people’s faces across the room, counting the many, many candles that decorated the walls, and biting the inside of his cheek for intervals of sixteen seconds. The boy huffed a small air, earning questioning glances from his neighbors and simply choosing to pretend to not notice. He watched as ghoulisj face clouded in green smoke studied yet another boy behind his mirror confinements. It went silent for a moment before shouting.

“I have read your soul...you shall join Scarabia!”

The boy in front of the mirror nodded for half a second and hurriedly met up with the group standing behind two people who were most certainly the dorm and vice dorm leaders of “scarabia”, a boy wearing an intricately patterned turban and another who wore a focused expression, shushing the excited whispers of the first boy. The auburn haired boy hummed under his breath, it was a suiting dorm choice for such a boy like that.

Yes, what that magic mirror did was sort the incoming freshmen of this school into one of seven dorms. Heartslabyul, Savanaclaw, Octavinelle, Scarabia, Pomefiore, Ignihyde, and Diasomnia. It did this by reading the colors and shape of your soul, a magic ability paralleled to none.

However, the boy who fidgeted at a wild rate, stamping his left foot impatiently against the black tiled ground, had seen this spectacle go on one too many times. There were approximately 150 kids in the room, and so far the mirror had gone to at most thirty three percent of them, the impatient boy included. 

“Ace Trappola!” It had shouted intensely, “Your soul is fitted to Heartslabyul!”

Of course, Ace hadn’t expected anything other than that result. His brother, an alumni of Night Raven College, had been in the same dormitory.

**Author's Note:**

> じゃまたねえ


End file.
